Box of Chocolates
by asdzfyguhij
Summary: James has a gift for Lily, short little drabble-like fic.  Birthday fic for FutureAuthor-Hopefully.


**AN: This is a birthday fic for Grace (Future Author-Hopefully) I really liked the prompts! So... Happy Birthday! I really enjoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer: You know it isn't mine.**

_**And thank you Emma for beta-ing!**_

"Come on, just eat some of the chocolates," James pleaded, as he tried that ridiculous puppy-dog face. He held out the box of chocolates.

"No," Lily said firmly. There was no way she was eating something Potter had given her. No way at all. She'd turn into some blasted chicken or turkey, or worse. No, she was not eating those chocolates. He and those Marauders were… No, just no- okay, she was not eating that chocolate. _No_.

"But, Lily," he whined, "It's our anniversary, come on…"

"No," she said, starting to get frustrated. "And what anniversary?"

"The one of when I first asked you out… it's been a year, now, you know," he said, hoping she'd finally eat the chocolates.

"You mean, when you first started _stalking_ me?" she glared.

"I never stalked you..." he scoffed, as if the very idea hurt. After all, what he did had most certainly_ not_ been stalking. "I...watched you from afar." He hoped she wouldn't kill him.

"Uh huh," she said, not believing one word he said.

"Now, why would I stalk you?" he asked, playing dumb. And as a last minute thing he added, "Other than the fact that you won't eat these chocolates!"

"What has that got to do with stalking me? And, I know you're going to poison me."

"Lily, if I keep asking you out, do you really think I want to kill you?" he said, laughing.

"Maybe?" she responded, and slightly shrugged.

"Please? They're only chocolates!" he was getting desperate now.

"No! I don't want your 'special' chocolates, okay?" Lily took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Why not?"

"I've already told you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but you didn't eat the chocolates," he explained, as if he was talking to a little kid. And she was going to eat those chocolates no matter what. If it killed him...? No, he probably wouldn't go _that_ far.

"That's because I don't want the chocolates!" She decided to say something simple this time.

"Are you _sure_?" he said patronizingly.

"Yes!" she yelled. Now the whole common room was looking at them. Maybe he would finally give up this.

"_Absolutely_ sure?"

"Positive!"

James pretended to think about it. "Nope, sorry. Not an answer," he replied cheerily, grinning.

She just glared.

"What if I said I was _allergic_ to chocolate?" she said, hoping he was stupid enough to believe her.

"Lily, I've seen you eat chocolate before." She wasn't fooling him, and she knew it.

"What if it happened recently?" she said hopefully.

"You ate a chocolate bar yesterday," he said smirking.

"So you are stalking me," she realized.

"No!" he said, semi-panicking.

"How did you know I was eating a chocolate bar? The common room was empty," she said worried about him knowing that there was no one else in the room, other than her, or was there… But how could he have been there?

"Uh…" He paused, "That is a story for another time."

"So I'm eating a chocolate bar in an empty room, and you know that!" she exclaimed, she was kind of scared now.

"Can we forget I said that?" James asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" He was begging now.

"Because, you were stalking me!" she yelled. Now everyone in the common room had their eyes on them.

"Watching from _afar_, Lily," he tried to convince her, which of course failed.

"Ugh, if I take the damn chocolates, will you be happy?" She was getting extremely annoyed.

"Nope, you have to eat them," he grinned, he was finally getting somewhere with this. He was not giving up.

"Can I eat them... later?" Lily asked, trying to get out of having to eat them.

"You have to at _least_ eat one," James said.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"So I know you're not flushing them down the toilet," he answered, coming up with that on the spot.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, just wanting to leave.

"Not until you eat the chocolates," he said firmly.

"I don't want to eat the chocolates," she said stubbornly, with narrowed eyes.

"If you don't, I won't leave you alone," he said, then deciding that method was not working, he added, "Lily, please take the chocolates,"

"But what if they turn me into something?"

"Lily, they are chocolates that I _bought_ from _Honeydukes_, they will not harm you."

"Fine," she finally said. James wasn't going to give up, and her feet were starting to get cold.

"Fine what?" he asked.

"I'll take the chocolates," she said, "On one condition, you have to eat one too. I am _not_ turning into a giant fluffy chicken."

He grinned.


End file.
